Fairy memorias
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: Pequeñas historias de las parejas del universo de Fairy tail. Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, La, i...y muchas más. Son libres de leer y comentar
1. Chapter 1

_**Muy buenas madrugadas!, de alguna manera me gusto la idea de hacer una serie de pequeñas historias...ya que note que muchos hacen eso. Asi que me dije que no sería muy mala idea.**_

_**Asi que los invito a leer, espero les guste.**_

Con que una pelicula (Nalu)

-Oye Gray...repiteme lo de hace un momento - el pelinegro chisto irritado, era muy molesto para él estar teniendo que dar algún tipo de explicación, y más porque simplemente quería concentrarse. Su gélida mirada la observó con molestia, pero ello desaparecio en medio de una fria avalancha de sudor frio, cabe decir que no le gustaba para nada cuando su compañera de departamento lo fulminaba, Erza le insistió con intimidante mirada - repitelo - ordeno directamente

-Que Natsu fue al departamento de Lucy - repitió jugando con el lapiz

-Y se puede saber para que? - insistió

-No lo se Erza. Solo me dijo que queria pasar tiempo con Lucy, ya sabes los exámenes de la univesidad nos arrasaron. Hace un buen tiempo no podemos divertirnos - suspiró pesadamente mirando de reojo a su compañera Erza. Gray compartía departamento con Erza y Natsu aprovechando así que asistían a la misma universidad.

_-Solo ire a ver una película en el departamento de Lucy - _recordó. Observó como Erza mascullaba mientras marcaba una y otra vez en su celular. Simplemente suspiró y tomó el suyo recibiendo al instante como 342 llamadas perdidas de cierta peliazul.

Sus miradas se fundian en una ardiente y inexplicable sensación. Solo era una película. Pero todo terminó llebando a otras riendas inesperadas, acarició su mejillas ocasionando que suelte un sutil dorado cabellos esparcido sobre las almohadillas rosadas de tela aterciopelada, su mirada porfunda achocolatada penetrandolo con fuerza. Solo verían una pelicula.

Ambos se llevaban simplemente de maravilla, esa noche verían una película, hace mucho tiempo que no diafrutaban de un tiempo a solas y esa sería especial. Ambos retomaron el mismo gusto en películas escogiendo así una de terror, nada en especial, las escenas de suspenso ocasionaron que ella apretara su camisa, el solo rio por lo bajo, uno que otro roze.

De repente los rozes se transformaron en secretos y bajos deseos, ambos se provocaban institivamente con un solo y desconocido propósito. Sus ojos se fundieron en medio de la transnoche, el sonido de las película se hallaba ya lejano, sus orbes verdes la derretian de alguna maner provocando que temblara ligeramente, para él en cambió su achocolatada mirada le transmitia esa lejana paz que había olvidado hace deseos se transformaron entonses en caricias mutuas.

Sus ojos deseosos pedían más, mucho más. Sus respiraciones entonses se mezclaban inundando el ser de ambos.

Lo entendían ahora, sus miradas desde hace mucho pedían más...cada sutil mirada entre ambos en cualquier circunstancia. Esos deseos por el otro estaba siendo camuflada por ojos ciegos en una amistad que era para más.

-Natsu...- susurró sonrojada

-Lucy...- respondió a su súplica. El beso esperado se traslucio a esa realidad a que tantas veces quisieron labios se acoplaban a la perfección. No era suficiente.

La tomo de la cintura mientras ella continuaba echada sobre el espacioso sillón, mordió su labio soltando así un gemido, uno que le agrado tanto lenguas bailaban en un delirante encuentro apasionado donde ambos poseían el merecido control. Sus miradas pedían aún más.

Las carcias no se hicieron esperar, sus manos recorrian su ser, su piel, los labios participaban en este afecto minucioso, deseoso.

Sus labios se unían aún más mientras las caricias se ropas desaparecían en un misterioso encuentro. Sus respiraciones agitadas se volvieron gemidos de suolicia.

Sus manos entrelazadas, sus miradas deseosas, agitadas, se sonrieron con alegría, esas miradas los decían todo. La beso nuevamente. El deseo de ser uno los llamó.

-Nat...su - gimio al sentirlo dentro de ella, era conciente de la calidez que él proporcionaba, pero ahora él la estaba llenando la estaba volviendo loca.

-Ya...puedo? - preguntó, una sonrisa de aprobación fue lo que ella le dio, movió lentamente su cadera para poder acostumbrase a la sensación de estar dentro de ella.Y asi perdidos en un mar de lujuria sus movimientos se tornaron intensos.

-más...Natsu...más - se aferró a su espaldas mientras sus uñas lo marcaban.

-Lucy...eres una pervertida - le susurró mientras la penetraba aún más fuerte. Sus germidos retomaban en un intenso eco de deseo. Natsu estaba más que enesteceado con el maravilloso cuerpo de Lucy, salió un momento de ella sonriendo con sorna.

-Que...ahhhh Natsu - gimio al sentir como la volvia a penetrar con brutalidad, no le importaba lo aría pagar í la oleda de placer llegó a ambos, el pelirosa intento salir, más la rubia lo detuvo obligandolo a terminar dentro de ella al mismo tiempo en el que ella se estremecia al sentir esa líquido caliente en su ser ocasionado que libere otro orgasmo.

Jadeantes se separaron quedando ambos echados sobre el sofá. Ambos se miraron nuevamente sonrientes se levantaron para ir a la cama de Lucy, cansados se taparon y se dispusieron a dormir, ambos se penetraban con sus miradas, ensoñados plácidamente cerraron sus ojos con una calida fue dicho en sus fue el último en cerrar sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de Lucy rodeandosu torso. Pensó en todo lo vivido con su hasta el día de hoy su amiga, mañana simplemente se encargaría de decir esas palabras que tenía guardadas.

Observó nuevamente el reloj de la sala, Erza le había ordenado esperar a Natsu. Bufó molesto ante ello,él era hasta el momento el único despierto.

Las cuatro de la mañana. Recordó entonses que Natsu le dijo volvería antes de las doce. Su cabeza cayó sobre la mesa ya cansado. Levantó entonses nuevamente su mirada las cuatro de la mañana y diez minutos. Al demonio todo, se levantó caminado como un zombie.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una burlona llena de una extraña sensación.

-Con que solo una pelicula eh? - se preguntó caminado por el pasillo. Mañana entonses les pediría que le cuenten la trama de la pelicula, y se aseguraria que sea frente a Erza, esa flamita debía de pagarle su noche de insomnio.

_**Les gustó? . Espero que si. Pueden pedirme alguna pareja si desean...yo cumpliré sus deseos.**_

_**Muchas gracias! dejen un rewie si?.**_

_**Me despido muchos besos **_


	2. Chapter 2 : privilegios

_**Buenas noches!.Como estan?. Quiero agradecer a los comentarios, relamente me animaron mucho. Solo espero les guste.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Privilegios ( Nalu)**_

Y allí estaba hoy también. Chisto irritado, en si su entorno lo irritaba y no era para menos según él, el bullicio del gremio se hallaba intacto, muchos de los gritos de sus nakamas lo tentaban a meterce en alguna ilógica pelea, pero no se hallaba de un buen humor.

Suspiró pesadamente, claramente molesto miro a su alrededor, como siempre en su mesa se hallaba Gray tomando un muy refrescante batido cubierto en puro hielo, bufo, miro al frente de su mesa allí vio a cierta pelirroja devorando un pastel de fresas, entrecerro la mirada, observó a su amigo Happy quien disgustaba un suculento pescado, chisto de nuevo.

De alguna manera y gracias a su sensible oido escucho los murmuros amorosos de cierta maga irritación aumentó al escuchar el sonido de besos.

Gruño molesto...es que acaso sus nakamas no decían nada?. Claro estaba, no lo arían .

Allí vio a Lucy entre Erza. La vio sonreír amorosamente mientras lo tomaba delicadamente, y él no se quedaba atrás pues le devolvia los mimos a la rubia, era molesto escucharla reír delicadamente mientras recibía el cariño de ese bastardo. Su furia aumentó cuando vio como Lucy sonriente besaba su frente, comenzó a mascullar incoherencias. Sus manos se plantaron furiosas sobre la mesa de madera ocasionando un estruendoso ruido, las miradas se posaron en el pelirosa que estaba prácticamente ardiendo de ira, y no era para menos pues la gota que rebalso el vaso fue ver como ese condenado lamia la mejilla de Lucy.

Las serias miradas de sus nakamas lo paralizaban.

-Bastardo...- susurro mirando con recelo al individuo. Erza fruncio sus labios, mientras que Gray suspiraba cansado.

-Natsu? - preguntó Lucy confundida

-miau? - preguntó el gato que se hallaba entre los brazos de la maga estelar

-Es que acaso no lo vez?! - preguntó alterado, su semblante cambio a uno furioso y sobretodo posecivo, el gato parecía uno joven, muy apapachable de pelaje oscuro y ojos penetrantes y grandes color miel claro. El gato se acurruco entonces entre los atributos de la rubia - Ahhh! bastardo! - grito apuntando acusadoramente al gato

-Natsu ya hablamos de esto - intervino Erza

-Asi es flamita, deja tus celos para tus dramas de telenovelas - aportó Gray

-Es que no lo ven?! Ese gato es un pevertido - acusó el mago de fuego.

-No le digas eso a Kuro - defendió Lucy, Natsu apreto sus puños totalmente furioso

-Tranquilo flamita, Kuro no es malo

-Digan lo que digan. Ese gato es demoníaco!- grito por último mientras se dirigía a la barra donde la albina mayor sonreía complicida por la repentina escena.

-Vaya que espectáculo Natsu - rio divertida,Natsu solo cayo sobre la barra de un rápido movimiento observó de reojo a Lucy mimando a Kuro el gato lo miro con una mirada repleta en verdadera sorna y burla.

-Como lo suponía...gato endemoniado - susurró cayendo nuevamente sobre la barra. Suspiró frustrado, ese gato se hallaba ya en una semana con Lucy, desde que la rubia lo acogió ese mínimo logro separar a ambos nakamas.

-Natsu - llamo la albina

-Que pasa Mira? - preguntó Natsu de mala gana, la albina solo se agacho delicadamente mientras buscaba entre los papales de la mesa baja, saco una fila de volantes.

-Verás...Lucy hace una semana me pidió por favor me encargará de los volantes para encontrar al dueño de Kuro, hoy a mañana me trajeron el encargo - informó, el pelirosa la miro interesado - Y verás solo resta repartirlos por la ciudad...y la verdad nadie tiene tiempo...sabes quién puede hacerlo? - preguntó inocentemente, Natsu sonrió a lo grande, se paro energético

-Me ofresco Mira - afirmó tomando los volantes efucivo - Pobre Kuro debe de sufrir lejos de su dueño - dijo apretando las hojas

-Vaya que considerado - una sonrisa pícara se formo en los labios de la maga

-Bien. Hay mucho que hacer - dijo acomodando su bufanda - Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy me ayudan? - preguntó sonriente a los demás dragón slayer, Mira miro sorprendida como Laxus y Gajeel asentian sin resistirse, los cuatro dragón slayer salieron del gremio bajo la insólita mirada de la mayor de los Strauss.

A medida que caminaban por las calles de Magnolia los magos colocaban los volantes a una vista que sea visible para cualquier ciudadano.

-Dame otras Salamander - pidio Gajeel mientras extendía su mano

-Aquí tienes - le dio otra tirada

-Ya llene la esquina que da a la estación - informó Laxus. Wendy solo se disponía a repartir los volantes a los ciudadanos.

-Pronto - susurró Natsu

-NATSU-SAN!- un grito a unísono interrumpió sus pensamientos, dio media vuelta para ver a Sting y Rogue correr en su dirección.

-Que hacen aquí - preguntó dudoso

-Ea que - Sting estaba por hablar más Rogue solo negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a dar él las explicaciones

-Sentimos por algún motivo un peligro. Como dragón slayers estamos conectados Natsu-san...por eso sentimos que su pareja esta aislandose de usted

-Es cierto Salamander esta por perder a su pareja - afirmó Gajeel comiendo un trozo de metal

-Eso es grave Natsu-san..- inquirió Sting aterrado

- Eso es horrible - el pelirosa apreto sus puños desolado - desde que él llegó, Lucy no hace más que mimarlo y mimarlo dejandome de lado - informó, los Dragón slayer lo observaron sorprendidos - la otra noche ese gato durmio muy pegado a Lucy y lo sigue haciendo, no me deja ni acercarme el muy desgraciado - los cazadragones asintieron desididos

-Natsu-san - llamo Sting - no estas solo, te ayudaremos a desahacerte de ese tal gato denominado Kuro

-Esto es urgente. Manos a la obra - acotó Rogue con semblante serio.

Asi los cazadragones llenaron la ciudad de Magnolia con todos los volantes donde se hallaba el retrato de Kuro, ya que Redus ayudo, meterieron cada retrato donde pudieron, rezando porque alguno reconociera a su gato. La noche había llegado a Magnolia y los hijos de los dragones se hallaban sentados en una cercana plaza al gremio.

-Mendigo Kuro, aún nadie lo reconoció - dijo Laxus frunciendo el ceño

-Ojala el dueño aparezca pronto - suspiro la pequeña Wendy. Cierto pelirosa se hallaba en estado de inercia total, de semblante serio.

-Natsu-san...que ocurre? - preguntó Sting, el nombrado abrió los ojos, miro a los presentes.

-Lucy...- susurró - ella me cambio por ese mendigo gato...MALDITA SEA DONDE ESTA EL DUEÑO! APARECE BASTARDO Y LLEVATE A TU ENGENDRO! - grito a los cuatro vientos, el grito que resono en toda Magnolia, y como si fuera un echizo alguien aparecio frente a los dragón slayers.

-Ustedes son los que tienen a Kuro? - Una voz femenina resono en el parque, las miradas de los magos se posicionaron en la joven.

-Chelia!? - gritaron sorprendidos

-Devuelvanme a mi Kuro!- grito.

Y así los descontrolados celos de Natsu cesaron solo un poco. Ahora se hallaba abrazando a una llorosa Lucy que solo se aferraba a su torso gimoteando.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi lindo Kuro - dijo inclinandose cortezmente sin antes mirar asecinamente a cierta maga de agua.

-Juvia siente escalofrios - susurro confusa

-No...fu...e...de nada...-dijo entrecortadamente la rubia

-Tranquila Lucy...aqui estoy - dijo Natsu acariciando los dorados cabellos de la maga estelar. Levanto su vista para ver triunfal a Kuro que solo lo miraba con afán de ir al ataque contra el mago de fuego.

-_Hasta aquí llagaste gato condenado - _le dijo con la mente

-_No creas que a terminado Salamander - _desafío Kuro con la mirada, una que entendió a la perfección

-_Pues aquí te espero bola de pelos -_

_-Por los menos senti la suavidad de estar acurrucado entre sus pechos,recibir sus besos, ser al que le,dio sus palabras de cariño. Toma esa cerilla_

_-_Qué haz dicho gato del demonio!? -le grito al gato furioso

-Se volvio loco - inquirió Gajeel sentando en la barra

-Pues nos vamos - dijo Chelia confundida - despidete Kuro

-miauu- Lucy se largo a llorar a cantaros - miauuuu- miro Natsu con la vista entrecortada

-Vale - dijo

-te gusssstaaaa - se burló Happy, provocando el sonrojo del magp de fuego.

Y asi Chelia se llevó a Kuro de Fairy Tail. Lucy caminaba en dirección a su casa junto con Natsu, Happy se había ido a dormir con Wendy y Charles. Así que ambos caminaban en dirección al departamento de la maga estelar. El silencio entre ambos era retumbante. Finalmente la hora de dormir había llegado y de esa manera Natsu insistió en quedarse y Lucy sabía que sería inutil lograr lo contrario.

Así que esa noche ambos se hallaban en la cama prácticamente un poco separados.

-Mira-san me contó que te entusiasmaste para encontrar al dueño de Kuro - afirmó mirandolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si...algún problema? - respondió mirandola con acusación. Ambos se miraron un buen rato, en una competencia de miradas.

-Celoso...- dijo Lucy finalmente, Natsu solo miro a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Le hacías más caso a ese mendigo gato...a mi ni me mirabas - reprochó inflando sus mejillas. La maga estelar pego una carcajada.

-Ven aquí tonto - dijo atrayendolo, Natsu sintió una dulce presión sobre sus labios - perdóname. ..- pidió sonriente luego del beso

-No basta - dijo mirando a otro lado, Lucy lo beso nuevamente pero ahora en un prolongado y dulce beso, uno que Natsu siguió - tal vez te perdone...solo tal vez - Lucy rio dandole un beso en la frente, lo abrazo con fuerza ocasionado que Natsu se sonrojara fuertemente. Sonrió bajando sutilamente, Lucy sonrió sonrojada al sentir como Natsu se acurrucaba su rostro sobre sus pechos mientras la abrazaba por la cintura - solo déjame así y te perdono...

-moo - el sonrojo se la rubia se torno aún más fuerte, acarició entonses el cabello sedoso y único de su Natsu - te amo...- susurró

-Yo también te amo Lucy - respondió sonriente. Luego de ello ambos se quedaron casi dormidos, la primera en quedar dormida fue Lucy, Natsu sonreia al sentir la suave respiración de Lucy sobre su rostro, escuchar el latido de su corazón, apretó el agarre.

-_Disfruta de tus privilegios Salamander - _recordó a Kuro. Cerró sus ojos, ese gato tenía razón él si era un afortunado. Ya que poseía tantos privilegios al estar con Lucy, y uno de todo era el sentimiento tan hermoso que lo llenaba al estar con ella, ese tipo de sentimiento si que era un privilegio. De repente recordó cierta imagen de un diamante muy hermoso que escondía con entusiasmo, dentro de poco sería también el privilegiado de la próxima aventura de ambos.

_**Eso si fue raro. Creo. Espero les aya gustado. Se me ocurrio esta pequeña historia porque surgió de una conversación con un amigo. En si Kuro si existe. Es mi gato, recientemente lo tengo hace tres meses y ya lo amo con todo mi ser. Amo a los animales. Tengo un perro de dos años llamado Miroku y un perico de cuatro años llamado Skiper, son mi vida en si. Y sobre Kuro bueno como dije, un día estaba hablando hasta por los codos de lo lindo que es y todo hasta que mi amigo me acuso de no hacerle mucho caso a su conversación, osea celos de amigo por mi hermoso Kuro, me rei mucho con él. Asi que me dije " porque no basar esto, pero con tintes Nalu, ya que los amo". Y en si , Kuro se coló en este pequeño one- short...oh por Mavis mi gato es famoso!. Bueno , muchas gracias por leer, vale mucho.**_

_**Aquí Kuro les manda saludos gatunos. Muchos besos y apapachos **_


	3. Chapter 3 : No importa cuanto tiempo pas

_**No importa cuanto tiempo pase**_

_**(Wendy y Rogue )**_

La vida no es fácil en absoluto, nunca lo es, siempre uno se topa con una pequeña piedra, o una gran roca, aún así el alma que se enfrente a esa roca, mientras sea persistente siempre logrará pasar ese obstáculo.

De ello lo saben muy bien los hermanos Dragneel. No es fácil ser feliz, claro que no.

La familia de los hermanos eran una muy pequeña, pero eso aún bastaba para el amor familiar que tenían.

Pero aveces todo tiene probablemente un propósito aunque sea de la peor manera.

Natsu se hallaba con la mirada baja limpiando sus rebeldes lágrimas surgir, a su lado una pequeña peliazul de unos catorce años de edad no podia dejar de llorar, ella gimoteaba. El manto negro cubría a los hermanos, llorando lo perdido. Allí frente a dos lápidas.

Igneel Dragneel y Grandine Dragneel. Habian abandonado el mundo, y con ello a sus hijos.

Wendy lo supo, desde que su hermano luego de días mostro una mirad dedidida y fiera.

-Natsu eso es razonable. No puedes solo - y frente a él se hallaba un hombre de cabellos castaños claros, más conocido como un típico abogado. Wendy por más joven que sea entendía a lo que se refería.

-Ya di mi palabra - el pelirosa reafirmó su anterior afirmación, nada lo aría achar atrás

-Maldita sea -la poca pasiencia de Gildast se rescrebajaba - solo eres un mocoso de 19 años. No podrás cuidar de Wendy, ella necesita otro hogar, entiendelo - Wendy estremecida entendió, ella era esa pequeña piedra en el camino de su hermano, él cual tendría poco a empezar la universidad, por la cual estudio tanto, por la cual su esfuerzo valió. El egoísmo no era parte de Wendy, tomó la chaqueta de su hermano y plantandose frente a él lo miro con ternura y leve temor.

-Natsu-nii. No te preocupes por mi - Natsu abrió sus ojos - ire con una nueva familia, no estaré sola. Solo estudia mucho y vela por ti, así lo hubieran querido nuestros padres - Wendy lo observó severa, suplicante, más solo observó como Natsu suspiraba y de cuclijas se mantenía a su altura, con una cálida sonrisa revolvió sus azules cabellos.

-Gracias Wendy. Eres muy buena - Wendy tomo ello ello como el preludio a una despedida eterna con su hermano - pero...eres mi hermana. Solo nos tenemos nosotros - Wendy abrió desorbitados sus ojos - no me pidas eso, no podría estar lejos de ti Wendy eres mi hermana, mamá y papá no lo hubieran querido de esa manera.

-Pero Natsu-nii, no podrás conmigo como carga - sollozo

-No digas eso Wendy, eres mi hermana, no una carga. Ya veré como me ago cargo, pero ti no te abadonare - la niña no pudo sostener más sus piernas por el temblor causado, cayó sobre el pecho de su hermano donde sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa - mientras estemos juntos...podremos salir adelante...

Wendy asintió llorosa, ante la inmenete respuesta de Natsu, Gildats se dio por vencido, para luego de dos semanas nombrar a Natsu como su tutor legal ante la justicia.

Ante ello, el viaje a la ciudad de Magnolia fue posible. Wendy se sentía feliz de de alguna manera estar con su hermano, aunque ello implicaba un cambio rotundo, sus padres no podrían estar más, pero ella tenía a su hermano.

Llegaron a un departamento de la zona cercana a la Universidad Fairy Tail, la cuál Natsu iría como un orgulloso estudiante. La mudanza fue algo cómoda y tranquila. Aún así el pequeño vacío de Wendy volvía cuando veía a su hermano desvelarse entre libros y luego gastar su tiempo libre en trabajos de medio tiempo, podía notar su cansancio cotidiano, más él siempre le sonreía con entuciasmo.

-Natsu-nii. Yo cocinare deja eso - Natsu volteó dejando a la vista sus ojeras, unas muy grandes

-Ni hablar Wendy. Debes de seguir con tu reporte de literatura - negó mientras continuaba picando las cebollas, Wendy furiosa empujó a Natsu, el pelirosa la observó abstraido

-Te dije que yo cocinare - Natsu dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesada, sonrió calidamente - ahora ve a dormir un poco. Te despertare cuando la cena ya esté

-Como digas - Natsu salió de la conina sonriendo con un leve orgullo a su hermana.

Más solo pequeños detalles no satisfacian a Wendy, ella concinaba,lavaba, limpiaba, más su hermano seguía en un estado de zombie, entonces ella entendió que era por falta dd dinero.

Wendy era muy buena en temas de curación y cosas de medicina. Ello según ella requería un provecho. Tal vez por ello ahora ella se hallaba desinfectando la herida de un joven de su misma edad.

-Todo listo Romeo-kun - Wendy tapo la rasposa herida

-Gracias Wendy - agradeció observando su pierna vendada

-Son 20 jews - informó abriendo su palma para recibir el dinero, más Romeo ladeo la cabeza confundido, una burlona risa resono en los oidos de Wendy, indiganada observó como Romeo se disponía a marcharse del lugar, Wendy no lo soportó, podía ser tranquila pero lo impulsiva lo sacó de Natsu, así Romeo cayó al suelo con una Wendy encima de él exigiéndole el pago, más el joven entendió entonces que era cierto lo del cobro, más aún así, se negaba a pagar algo. Wendy lo golpeó con furia, esa que se extinguió al ver a la profesora Evergreen gritarle con sorpresa, un leve miedo inundó su ser.

-Deberías educar tu hermana! - Natsu cerró los ojos escuhando los reclamos de Evergreen - Romeo quedó más lastimado de lo que estaba - informó, su recto semblante cambió a uno suave - se que es difícil, pero no vuelvas a mandar a tu hermana a involucrarse en algún tipo de negocio

-Profesora...mi hermano, él no...

-Este tranquila, no volveré a mandarla a algo así - Natsu interceptó con rapidez - disculpe las molestias - Wendy se inclinó ante la profesora, aún molesta consigo misma se lamentaba por pensar semejante tontería. Natsu en todo el camino no había dicho nada, esa acción martilizaba a la pequeña que solo mascullaba eschandose la culpa. De repente pararon frente a un parque

-Wendy. No vuelvas a hacer semajante tontería - la seriedad se Natsu la perforó

-Lo prometo no volveré a golpear a nadie

-No me refería a eso. Si no a buscar dinero - Wendy levantó la cabeza para verlo de brazos cruzados

-Natsu-nii, no puedes pedirme algo así

-Es algo mio. Yo veré como hago tu solo dedicate a estudiar

-No. Te ayudare con los ingresos - culminó

-Olvidalo Wendy - la voz de Natsu sono severa

-ME IMPORTA POCO. QUIERO AYUDARTE! - la impotencia de Wendy la sobrellevo por completo, tanto así que sus lágrimas salieron expuestas con rebeldía, Natsu gruño furioso abrio los labios para negarse rotundamente.

-Natsu? - pero una melodiosa y dulce voz extinguió ese deseo de pelea eb ambos. Natsu como se hallaba de espalda no podían visualizar a la joven de esa voz que Wendy aseguro hizo que Natsu se tensara nervioso, para Wendy esa joven era una muy hermosa. De piel blanquinea como la porcelana, de ojos achocolatados, lo que más le gusto fue la cabellera dorada como el mismo oro. Natsu cambio su semblante serio a uno adorable,una que ni Wendy había visto algún dia.

-Natsu...- ella ya confiada de quien era camino en dirección a los hermanos, sonrió al ver a Wendy, pero rápidamente su rostro cambio a una contraído al ver las lágrimas de Wendy empañar sus mejillas

-Lu-Lucy-hola - saludo el pelirosa, más Lucy lo paso de largo fulminadolo con la mirada, la rubia caminó en corrección a Wendy sacó de su bolso un pañuelo

-Toma,no llores linda - un leve sonrojo inundó las mejillas de Wendy, era de delicadeza extrema, sentía su aroma a vainilla y su perfecta sonrisa...- eres la hermana del tonto de Natsu - afirmó mirando de reojo al Natsu obsorto de piedra

-Mucho gusto, soy Wendy Dragneel - se presentó

-Natsu me contó mucho de ti, eres muy linda. Soy Lucy Heartifilia - Wendy sintió una calidez

-Eres como un ángel - le dijo, Lucy sonrió con un leve sonrojo y una risa nerviosa posar sus labios.

-Muchas gracias Wendy - Natsu suspiró llamando la atención de Lucy - no llores de nuevo Wendy, sea lo que haya pasado con baka Natsu

-Oye Lucy - Natsu solo bufo al ser ignorado nuevamente

-Él solo piensa en ti, te quiere mucho, eso ya lo debes de saber - Wendy asintió sonriente era cierto, esa joven era como una buena aura bondad.

Pero ese bello momento de emoción, fue interrumpido por el gruñir del estomago de Natsu, que solo se retorcio con la leve esperanza de que su panza deje de exigir alimento

-Vamos Wendy hay que cenar - Natsu intentaba irse de ese lugar a causa de la verguenza que sentia por lo ocurrido

-Natsu-nii, no tenemos nada que comer, no comiste por dos días - Lucy abrió sus ojos incrédula - Wendy limpio sus pequeñas lágrimas - solo yo comi...

-No le agas caso Lucy, Wendy siempre exagera las cosas - la rubia fruncio el ceño ante la tonta forma de evadir la verdad de la que Natsu se empeñaba en ocultrale.

-Claro...- dijo restando importancia, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro - saben? Acabo de venir de compras y compre mucho...no me molestaría cocinar algo. Que te parece Wendy? - preguntó

-Me parece bien

-Pues yo no estoy...

-Bien ya esta desidido - Lucy hizo emoción a la negación de Natsu tomo a Wendy de la mano y con las señas de la niña llegaron al departamento de ellos.

Wendy por primera vez supo lo que era tener una presencia femenina en casa, las dos se volvieron muy amigas, la peliazul adoraba a Lucy, tanto asi que la rubia los vicitaba diariamente, Lucy la ayudaba en tareas escolares y escondidas le daba dinero para que no haya que pedirle nada a su hermano.

Pero Wendy además de eso notaba sierta mirada especial de su hermano hacia con Lucy, pues era evidente para ella que Natsu la veía como algo más. Ese algo que Lucy no notaba.

Pero para Wendy eso solo era una suposición, pero su teoría fue evidentemente aprobabada por ella cuando sigilosamente observó a Natsu mirar con una sonrisa el portaretratos con una foto de los tres, de ese día en el cual los tres fueron a un parque de divesiones, era una sonrisa enigmática...Wendy lo supo en ese momento.

Su hermano estaba enamorado.

Y secretamente averiguaba si Lucy sentía lo mismo...

Un día en el cual ella supuestamente no iría a casa sino hasta muy tarde pues debía de hacer un trabajo con Chelia. Ese dia tuvieron que suspender por que su amiga se había enfermado, por lo que fue a su casa, sin avisarle a Natsu que ella estaba allí.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, ocasionando que saltará levemente en su lugar, sin hacer ruido se ecabullo por la cocina donde por una abertura entre un estante podía ver claramente.

Allí vio a Natsu entra echo una furia tras él a Lucy cerrar la puerta con estridencia.

-REPITELO IDIOTA! - grito la rubia echa un manojo de furia, el pelirosa volteo con el ceño fruncido

-QUE MEJOR AGAS CARIDAD CON EL IDIOTA DE LOKE! -

-NO ME DICES QUE HACER! - Wendy asintió admirada por la tremenda firmeza de li

Lucy

-Tienes razón, por eso mejor vete Lucy no estoy de humor - suspiro cansado, más la rubia no se movia - vete con Loke, bastante comoda estabas con él, tanto asi que se estaban besando - acusó en un intentó fallido por ocultar sus celos.

-Te dije que Loke me beso. Además no me ire, tengo que cocinar para cuando Wendy regrese - la pequeña peliazul dio un salto por el miedo a ser descubierta.

-No hace falta tus días de caridad se acaron - sentenció fríamente, Lucy solo controlo sus ganas de golpearlo - después de todo siempre te di lástima. Después de todo soy el pobreton de la Universidad. Escucho las voces de todos diciendo que estoy de amigo contigo por dinero y que tú por caridad a un pobreton - Wendy temblo levemente su hermano se estaba quebrando, poco a poco, más no espero ver como Lucy lo cacheteaba con fuerza una que no conocía, Natsu quedó helado ante ello, claro estaba ni él se lo esperaba. Luego ver como Lucy lo abrazaba llorando con dolor, una que ella sintió.

-Idiota...como dices eso? - retó - idiota...

-Lucy...- Natsu torpemente la acorralo con sus brazos devolviendole el abrazo

-Natsu...tu y Wendy son como mi familia. Los amo...te amo Natsu - Wendy se quedó en cuclillas mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas traicioneras.

-Lu...- más no pudo decir nada, pues la rubia sello sus labios con los suyos, el sonrojo de Wendy aumentó cuando vio como su hermano se aferraba a Lucy en un abrazo protector, mientras los labios de ambos se acoplaban a la perfección, pudo ver el pecho de ambos subir y bajar por la falta de aire, sonrojados se separaron juntando sus frentes, Wendy vio el amor de ambos, lo vio, ello sonriendose, mientras sus miradas se fundian en una indescriptible sensación.

-Te amo Natsu...

-Yo también Lucy - abrazo sonriente, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Wendy - te amo...Lucy...te amo..te amo... -repitió tantas veces esas palabras ahogadas que en su soledad pronunciaba con una simple ilucion de ser correspondido - perdón por decir todo eso...

-Tranquilo, eres un tonto, ya estoy acostumbrada - un nuevo beso se presentó entre ambos.

Wendy observó lo hermoso de enamorarse, su hermano por fin sonreía con verdadera alegría. La peliazul se retiró en silencio antes de explotar de alegría y arruinar el momento de ambos, camino en silencio a su habitación, escuchando el eco de las risas de ambos mientras escuchaba como Natsu tiraba uno que otro plato, mientras Lucy concinaba.

La noche se asomaba con intrepida alegría, una que Wendy sintió.

"Papá, mamá, gracias por enviar a Lucy-nee. Ahora ella nos ama. Gracias por enviarla a la vida de Natsu-nii, gracias...por la sonrisa sincer de Natsu-nii"

Wendy suspiro observando las pequeñas y leves estrellas asomarce al cielo. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Qué se sentira amar, a alguien?. Un amor como el de Natsu-nii y Lucy-nee"

Para Wendy las sorpresas no acabarian. Pues de alguna manera se enteró que Natsu se venía complicado con la paga de la renta, Wendy preocupada observaba como su hermano somnoliento trabajaba largas horas para poder pagar es renta, que el dueño había desidido aumentar.

-Natsu...no puedes seguir así - Lucy parecía preocupada mientras acaricaba su rosado cabello

-Lo se,pero...no hay de otra Lucy - la rubia parpadeo - no poseemos nada más, es tomar o si no nada - dijo en un suspiro, Lucy beso sufrente con delicadeza - gracias por estar conmigo Lucy

-No gracias a ti - con delicadeza beso sus labios - sabes? Tengo una solución muy buena. Se que te ayudará mucho

-No. No me darás dinero - Lucy rio levemente dando negativa a su suposición.

De alguna manera esa ayuda de Lucy, cambiaría la vida de ambos. Wendy con algo de nostalgia empacaba sus cosas al mismo tiempo que Natsu hacía lo mismo, la mudanza de ambos no fue muy tardia ni tediosa, pues con la ayuda de Lucy y unos amigos de la Universidad lograron rápido el cambio.

Wendy quedó maravillada con una gran pero cómoda casa en la cual vivirían a partir de ese momento.

La peliazul observaba a un rubio hablando animadamente con Lucy, lo que la molestó unn poco, sabía que Lucy tenía muchos pretendientes, no debía dejar que nadie le quite a su cuñada.

Camino en dirección a ellos para auyentarlo.

-Wendy-chan...- la sonrisa de Lucy resplandecia - Te presentó a mi primo Sting - oh rayos Wendy se sintió una celosa muy pero muy igual que su hermano

-Mucho gusto Wendy. A partir de hoy viviremos juntos. Puedes llamarme "Sting-nii" - Wendy sonrió con él, le resultó muy agradable como persona.

Nastu le explicó que Sting los había invitado a vivir en su casa, pues tenía habitaciones de sobra. Cuando Lucy le pidió el favor el acepto con entuciasmo a Sting le gusta cuando hay mucha más gente. Pero lo que no sabia es que Natsu acepto con la sola condición de que pagaría el mes a mes, Sting sorprendido acepto incrédulo.

Lucy vivía en el departamento frente a la casa, por lo que de alguna manera estarían aún más cerca. La tarde entera se baso en arreglar los paquetes y las pertenecias de ambos, en medió de todo ello, Wendy conoció a los excéntricos compañeros de su hermano, entre ellos a un desnusista incinsiente, a su acosadora enperdenida, a un joven rudo con un ligero sonrojo mientras se mantenía al lado de cierta joven delicada de pequeña estatura, a una escarlata muy elegante pero imponente incluso notaba como su hermano y el desnudista temblaban ante su presencia, pero a la vez dejaba ver su lado timidom al estar cerca de cierto joven peliazul.

En si Wendy ese día se divirtió a mil. Una gran cena se organizó en la casa del primo de Lucy. las típicas risas y la indefinida diversión, Wendy reia junto con cada pelea de los jovenes. La felicidad sin limites.

De repente la puerta principal se abrió sin previo aviso o insinuación. Todos observaron como desde el umbral de la puerta emergia un joven muy apuesto.

Para Wendy ese joven sería como los que siempre idealizaba, aún más porque con Lucy leía libros de romance y pudo jurar que él era como el héroe de la novela, él que se juega a todo por su amada. La peliazul observó fasinada su larga cabellera oscura, tan negra como la indescriptible noche donde las estrellas brillas, las embobaron aquellos ojos carmesí, la piel pálida, dejando un aire misterioso, enigmático.

-Oh Rogue. Que bueno llegaste - Sting fue en su dirección con confianza conocida lo tomo por los hombros con una sonrisa alegre - recuerdas que te dije que tendríamos la casa más animada

-Ahora lo recuerdo - asintió, la mirada de Rogue se posicionó en Natsu con quién estrechó manos en forma de una respetable bienvenida - Lucy-san me contó mucho de usted

-Ya veo - dijo algo serio. Wendy rio al notar una leve rabia hacía Rogue, bueno en realidad lo sentía con cualquier individuo en especial hombre, quién hable solo con Lucy. De repente sus nervios se acumularon en su ser al notar como Rogue se acercaba a ella con una leve sonrisa

-Soy Rogue Cheney. Mucho gusto - a Wendy le flaquearon las piernas , casi en estado robotico levanto su mano para saludarlo, más Rogue solo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, con sonrisa triunfante camino en direccion a los demás que se hallaban festejando.

Por suerte cuando Lucy notó ello le planto un beso sorpresa a Natsu para distraerlo. Beso que Natsu siguió con un fuerte pero adorable sonrojo. Wendy solo rio, pues de alguna manera Lucy salvó a Rogue de una buena paliza.

En si Wendy se había acostumbrado al aire de famíliar que daban en esa casa. Sting se había convertido en un hermano del alma, tanto como Lucy. Se había ya acostumbrado a las peleas matutinas de Sting y su hermano. Como también a la getilidad de Rogue con ella. Esa que la confundía.

De alguna manera el sonrojo de Wendy se intensificaba cuando veía a Rogue. En cierto modo verlo todos los días le resultaba agradable como a la vez molesto, pues Wendy cada vez que se topaba con él su corazón latía con una fuerza estridental, aveces era molesto para ella, varias veces se cuestionaba el porque de su actitud y su presencia, intentó hablar con Natsu más temía que sea algo que lo enfade.

No lo podría explicar . Esa respiración entredortada que se presentaba cuando lo veía leer un libro, la intranquilidad que la llenaba cuando él la ayudaba en algún trabajo.

-Oh Wendy. Buenas noches - saludo sonriente, la peliazul con un leve nerviosismo le sonrio - llegaste tarde - indago mientras movia la comida

-Nada...solo...bueno - el sonrojo de Wendy intensificó, Rogue curioso la observó - no se...si decirlo...

-Vamos...somos amigos - insistió. Wendy asintió algo más confiada ante ello

-Es que Romeo-kun...me dijo que le gusto - Rogue dejó lo que estaba haciendo de repente, su mirada baja en dirección al suelo extraño a Wendy, sonrojada por la mala suposición - pero...lo rechaze...

-Ya veo...- respondió indiferente ante la afirmación de la peliazul. Más palabras no salían de sus labios. Entre ellos se oia el eco de los gritos de Natsu y Sting, obviamente estaban en otra pelea. Rogue no dijo nada

-Rogue-san...usted tiene novia? - preguntó curiosa, Rogue sonrió tenuemente, esa sonrisa que provocó el latir más prolongado

-Se llama Yukino - tal vez la pequeña piedra resultó esa joven denominada "Yukino". De repente los ojos de Wendy ardian, tanto así que podría pasar horas llorando, su corazón se apretujaba en un fuerte apretón que dolía tanto. La peliazul tomo su mochila, escucho la voz de Lucy, de su hermana del alma, solo ella podría ayudarla. Evitando que Rogue viera su rostro, comenzó a caminar.

-Me alegra mucho Rogue-san - el susurró que Rogue escucho, al sentir la presencia de Wendy lejos tapo su rostro en un suspiro lastimero.

-Lo siento...-y tras sus palabras, esos acuáticos y brillantes diamantes.

Wendy corrió por los pasillos de la casa, agradecía que su hermano estuviera peleando con Sting, pues no noto que Wendy paso entre ellos con la cabeza baja. No lo entendía.

-Wendy...paso algo - y allí tenía a Lucy frente a ella con rostro curioso y aflijido por ver a Wendy en tal estado. Sin pensarlo se tiro a sus brazos

-Lucy-nee...duele...duele...duele mucho - las lagrimas de Wendy mojaban la camisa de Lucy, la rubia incrédula y asustada por Wendy indago enseguida el porque.

En cuanto se hallaban solas en la habitación de Wendy, la peliazul le contó todo, sus sensaciones, sus miedos, su dolor ante lo ocurrido. Lucy la escuchaba en silencio.

-No se que tengo Lucy-nee. No lo se - afirmó desesperada, Lucy sonrió con calidez, acarició su cabello en una forma,esa que le recordó a su hermano.

-Wendy...estas enamorada de Rogue - Wendy abrió sus ojos tan grandes como unos platos. Lucy entendió entonces, lo que le preocupaba - cierto tu tienes catorce años

-Pronto cumplire quince - una risa salió de los labios de Lucy - Lucy-nee. Rogue-san tiene veinte

-No importa la edad Wendy - Lucy con su mano toco su pecho, llegando a su corazón - lo importante es acá - Lucy era muy buena, Wendy lo sabía, con lágrimas surgientes abrazo a esa rubia a la que amaba ya como a su hermana.

Wendy había ya entendido su marollo, desde ese día ya medio año había pasado, Wendy había conocido a la novia de Sting, era albina de cabello corto y ojos azules como zafiros, Lissana Strauss, una muy buena amiga de Lucy. Wendy sentía esa calidez familiar, aún más cuando noto como el vinculo entre su hermano y Lucy se había afianzado notablemente, tanto que sus amigos se reían por el fuerte sonrojo de ambos al tocar sobre "ese tema", ese que nadie quería decirle, más entendía a que se referían.

Por otro lado ella sentía como su corazón latia cada vez más fuerte por Rogue, no le importaba si él tenía novia, ella aún lo amaba en medio de ese enemigo silencio del que solo Lucy conocía.

Ese día noto cierta depresión en Rogue, su conversación con él resulto cortante y desanimada. Natsu ese día le había dicho que no lo molestará mucho, más Wendy sentía la necesidad de saber el porque de su ánimo. Esa tarde entendió el porque. La puerta de la casa sonó, retumbo en el silencio de la csa, nadie se hallaba, solo Rogue y Wendy.

La joven salió a abrir la puerta. Y allí la vio a Yukino Aguria, de cabello albino corto, casi parecido a Lissana, más con color de ojos de Lucy. Era una mujer muy bella. Wendy lo supo.

-Esta Rogue? - Wendy asintió cohibida, más cuando estaba por entrar a llamar a su amor imposible, sintió como era estrechada entre la calidez de esos protectores brazos. Sus ojos se abieron al sentir el aroma de Rogue.

-Te dije que no me vuelvas a buscar - su voz sonaba fría, indiferente. Wendy se retiró de los brazos de Rogue camino hacía atrás cautelosa

-Rogue. No era lo creías -Yukino apretó el agarre de su bolso - Rufus me beso. No tenía nada que ver

-Vaya. Ahora resulta que veo mal. Me viste la cara Yukino - la mirada de Rogue la fulimino - ya no te quiero ver Yukino. Vete

-Rogue...no...por favor no sabia lo que hacia - sus ojos llorosos aflijieron a Wendy - te amo...

-Yo nunca te ame - Rogue cerró la puerta, y tras el eco de la puerta cerrarse se oyó un sollozo, Wendy entonces entendió el dolor del partido corazón de Rogue, ese mismo que ella sintió, Rogue cayó al suelo limpiando sus lágrimas. A pasos lentos camino insegura hacía él. Tocó con delicadeza su hombro escucho como Rogue la nombraba.

Y así abrazados entendieron el dolor común, Wendy acariciaba sus negros cabellos en un intento por consolador, mientras él solo se aferraba a ella desesperadamente limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Nunca más me enamorare, nunca...- susurro, Wendy tomo a Rogue con delicadeza, acarició su rostro con solemne devoción.

-No digas eso Rogue-san. Nadie puede cerrarce al amor - no importa lo que pase, después de todo el que no arriesga pierde. Wendy entendió entonces el porque Rogue dijo todo eso.

Rogue sintió con impresión y con una pisca de alegría la presión sobre sus labios, el casto beso que le dio Wendy, ese que sintió con dulzura, muy diferente a todas las que alguna vez él había un sonrojo aún mayor observó como Wendy se paraba y con una sonrisa tímida y audaz le dijo segura y muy contenta.

-Rogue-san...solo eperame un poco más. Solo un tiempo y verás que te are feliz - sin más y con todas las palabras ya dichas, Wendy se retiró sonriente, camino unos pasos con una sonrisa se satisfacción.

"Padre, madre, gracias por poner a Rogue-san en mi camino".

Con un fuerte carmesí Rogue al ver a Wendy subir las escaleras, casi con una sonrisa inconsciente acarició sus labios, aún absorto por lo ocurrido.

-Wendy...- entonses lo supo, él si podría esperar, si espero un tiempo, podrá hacerlo aún.

Así como todo paso rápido, el tiempo se encargado de ello. Para Wendy la familia había crecido y crecería aún más. La casa en la que vivían era aún más grande, le encantaba la idea de que este animada. Había pasado con exatitud cinco años, si el tiempo voló.

Sting vivia en la misma casa solo que ahora el estaba más que feliz ya que tenía a una hija de un año, Lissana resultó una buena ama de casa, pues se encargaba de la niña, llamada Hikaru y ayudaba a Lucy en sus labores domésticos, había solo interrumpido un año de su estudio, por lo que lo retomaria apenas la niña creciera un poco, mientras que Sting se había ya recibido como abogado.

Ahora Wendy se hallaba emocionada, sus lágrimas se desprendian de sus ojos, sus lágrimas llenas de infinita alegría. Era simplemente inevitable no llorar, no cuando vida a su hermano bailar a son del compás de la fina melodía, con un traje blanco y despampanante sonrisa amplia, verlo allí tomar de la mano a esa joven de cabellera dorada, con el cabello recogido dejando dos mechonds adornar su rostro, mientras su vestido tan blanco como una hermosa perla se movia al compás de sus sutiles movimientos, ambos sonrientes, sonrojados, unidos para siempre. Su hermano por fin sonreía con amor hacía ella, hacía Lucy. Wendy limpiaba sus traicioneras lágrimas. Eso si era un grato amor

Y así los novios tenian ya que irse, Natsu camino en dirección a su hermana. Wendy sonrió contenta por él, pues solo hace poco se recibió en medicina, al igual que Lucy que se encuentra escribiendo el segundo libro de su libro que de alguna manera se había convertido en un éxito rotundo.

-Wendy cuidate - Natsu la estrechaba tan calidamente, que solo pensar que no lo vería unas semanas la deprimia levemente - ey no estas feliz por tu hermano? - preguntó con un puchero

-Claro que si Natsu-nii - limpio sus lágrimas con una sonrisa - solo pensaba. En todo lo paso, realmente soy feliz y a la vez triste, se que nuestros padres estarían felices de verte con la mujer que tanto amas - Natsu sonrió a lo grande, esa que dio en los momentos aún más dificiles - quiero que seas feliz hermano, porque ese es mi único deseo después de todo

-Gracias Wendy - el pelirosa apretó el agarre - soy feliz hermana, y se que tu por fin estarás con la persona que amas. Aunque lo quiera matar - Wendy abrió sorprendida sus ojos, intento modular algunas palabras más Natsu fue a despedirse de sus demás amigos.

-Wendy - la joven dio media vuelta para ver a la rubia con una cálida sonrisa,Wendy la abrazo con ternura, Lucy entonces entendió entre ese abrazo como Wendy le daba a su hermano, como se lo confunaba - estas hermosa linda. Mirate estás echa toda una señorita - Lucy la amaba tanto como a una hermana menor.

-Lucy-nee. Hazlo feliz, por favor - las lágrimas de Wendy estaban por surgir más se las limpió

-Él me hace feliz - las dos observaron como Natsu peleaba con Gray casi en pleno desnudo - quisiera decirte algo muy importante - Lucy tomo las manos de Wendy con un leve sonrojo, a cautela sin que nadie las vea, posicionó las manos de la joven sobre su vientre - espero...él también se alegre

-Oh Dios. Lucy-nee - Wendy llevó sus manos a su boca ocultando las gran sonrisa - no lo creo...

-Dos meses - le susurró - eres la primera en saberlo Wendy. Te alegra la noticia?

-Lucy-nee. Claro. Dios si nuestros padres lo supieran, soy tan feliz, Natsu-nii ará un revuelto de alegría - la abrazo efucivamente

-Se lo dire durante la luna de miel - dijo limpiando sus lágrimas

-Oye Lucy! ya vamos! - Lucy asintió, abrazo a Wendy, a pasos rápidos mientras levantaba su vestido se dirigió con Natsu, ambos se abrazaron y rieron dandose un beso. Los novios ya debían marcharse.

Wendy sintió como todas las mujeres la empujaban juntandose en un solo lugar, la novia sonreía con alegría mientras sostenía el hermosos ramo de rosas. De espaldas lista para para tiralo. Wendy confundida y abrumada por las jovenes desesperadas miraba riendo nerviosa.

El ramo volaba por los aires, mostrando sus hermosos colores, la joven solo abrió sus manos, y sin fuerza alguna vio el ramo de rosas sobre sus manos, gritos y aplausos había comenzado a oir, su hermano reía mientras la miraba a su lado Lucy sonreía picaramente.

Y allí con el ramo entre sus brazos, observaba como el auto desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la cálida noche.

"Madre, padre. Natsu-nii será muy feliz, muchas gracias. Lucy-nee me dara un sobrino y Natsu-nii pronto será padre...gracias"

-Parece que serás pronto la próxima en casarse - Wendy dio medía vuelta para ver a Rogue aún más maduro, pero igual de apuesto que antes, su sonrisa era nítida, algo tímida.

-Al parecer que si - respondió observando maravillada el ramo de rosas. Rogue se acercó y sin previo avisó beso con delicadeza los labios de Wendy, un beso cálido, hermoso, transcendental

-Te lo debo. Aunque demore cinco años - le dijo. Wendy sonrió sonrojada ante ello - sobre el casamiento. No puedo esperar en verte en un vestido blanco - Wendy apretó el agarre del ramo, asintió con tímida sonrisa, y con ojos destellantes de alegría infinita observó como Rogue se mezclaba entre la multitud de amigos celebrar por la boda. Antes de reunirse con Sting y Lissana, dio medía vuelta dandole una sonrisa, una diferente...sus labios articularon unas palabras, unas que ella escucho.

"Te amo"

Wendy sonrió con respuesta efímera, Rogue asintio y sonrió dándole un apretón de mano a Sting.

Cuando en medio del umbral de la puerta esta se abre con resonancia, Wendy sonrió con cálida alegría. A medida que caminaba veía a todas las personas más importantes en su vida, sobre todo a su hermano quien la sostenia del brazo esbozando una gran alegria, a su hermana del alma, con una hermosa bebé entre sus brazos, a sus amigos, observó a Romeo de brazos con su amiga Chelia. A todos sonreír con alegría. Y al final del recorrido a él a ese joven, héroe de sus maravillosas historias de amor. A él...por quien su amor creció aún más.

"No importa cuanto tiempo pase, definitivamente nunca te dejaré de amar"


End file.
